1. The present invention relates to a formwork component for erecting cast structural walls, particularly for erecting concrete walls. The formwork component includes a formwork plate member and stiffening elements, for example, frames or girders, mounted on the rear side of the formwork plate member. Rails are provided on at least two oppositely located edges of the formwork plate member. When two or more formwork components are mounted one above the other or next to each other, the rails of adjacent structural components are located next to each other and serve to receive connecting elements, such as screws, clamps, or braces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formwork components of the above-described type are known in the art. These components are used in the erection of large buildings and have substantial dimensions. For example, such formwork components may have a length of 3 meters and a height of 1.5 meters and, therefore, have a substantial weight. They can only be manipulated by means of lifting equipment. Formwork components of this type are combined to form large surfaces by placing them next to each other and above each other and connecting them by means of screws, bolts, and/or wedges in a frictionally engaging and positively engaging manner. It is difficult to exactly position these formwork components when placing them above each other for forming a formwork. Accordingly, it is already known in the art to provide wedge-shaped intermediate pieces which are placed in such a way that a formwork component which is to be placed on top of another formwork component can be moved at a right angle relative to the formwork surface in order to adjust the distance from the formwork surface and to avoid the formation of steps within the formwork surface.